Blue Days Dead Ahead
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: A girl and her pet turtle get mutated. Will they be able to survive in the city? I'm bad at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Blue Days Dead Ahead.

Summery: A girl and her pet turtle get mutated. Will they be able to survive in the city?

Chapter 1

A girl with black hair and green eyes walked up into her room. Her name was Tara. Once Tara was in her room, she tossed her backpack in a corner and walked up to her pet turtle's cage that was on her desk. That cage had a boy turtle. His shell was a beautiful lime green color and he had a green head with yellow stripes on his head and neck. Tara watched as the little guy walked up to her as if to say 'Welcome home ma-ma.' She giggled.

"Hello Rick. How's my baby doing?" She asked the innocent turtle. It looked at her as if to say 'I'm fine. You?' She giggled again. She always did try to spoil that turtle. She loved Rick so much. He loved her back. She sighed. All the boys thought that she was ugly just because she had trouble taking care of her personal hygiene. She had acne, knotted hair, She stank a little, and she was usually shy. The only time a boy would be nice to her was if they were nice themselves most of the time. But the others just picked on her and made fun of her (A/N: Hmm…Kinda sounds like someone I know).

Rick, The little turtle, gave her a 'What's wrong?' Face. Slight tears came from her eyes but she quickly whipped them away with her finger and gave Rick a little stroke on the back of his shell. "I'm fine, Rick. Hey, do you want to know what I found at school today?" She asked. Rick just stared at her. Tara grabbed her backpack and looked through it. After a while of searching, she pulled it out. The object was a container of a green substance. 'What's that?' Was a face from her turtle. "I bumped into this guy who wanted me to have it. Said his name was Baxter Stockman." She said. As soon as Rick heard that name, he hid in his shell. No one knows why but every time a name was mentioned, Rick would go into his shell. That meant that, that was a bad person, and usually it was true.

"Aw C'mon Rick. He seemed awfully nice. Especially when I mentioned you. He seemed glad that I had you, baby." She cooed. Rick's head popped out and gave a 'I don't trust that dude.' Look. "As a matter of fact. He did want to know a lot about you." Tara said and remembered the events earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_Tara was walking down the street after buying a box of turtle food. She pulled out a piece of paper and read it. "Now let's see. Turn left then go to central trail." She mumbled. Tara could never remember her address so she always carried a paper with her address on it so she could find her way back._

_Well, Tara was too busy reading the paper that she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone. She landed on her butt while the person she ran into, staggered away a bit then regained their figure. "I'm awfully sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Tara said and gathered her things. The person picked up the turtle food that she dropped and looked at it. Then they extended their hand and helped her up. Tara looked at them and saw who it was. It was an Asian looking guy with a black eye patch. He was wearing glasses and a lab coat with light green sweat pants. "Quite alright ma'am." He said then handed the box to her. She took it and was about to leave when he said something._

"_You have a pet turtle?" He asked. Tara faced him again and grinned. She always did love to brag about Rick. "Yes I do. I don't know what spices he is but he's close to rare. I raised him ever since he was an egg." She said proudly. Tara then saw him scratch his chin and mutter a word that sounded like 'Interesting.' He then faced her. "My name is Baxter Stockman. I am a scientist that has been working on genetic influences." He said and extended his hand. "I'm also a biological scientist." He finished. Tara shook his hand then said. "I'm Tara Stolen. I have an odd last name but I live with it." She said._

_Baxter chuckled then reached into his lab coat and pulled out a canister filled with green ooze. "Here. This is a special kind of medicine that will allow your turtle to live longer. I've been giving these out to turtle owners." He lied and handed her it. She took it and turned to leave. "Thank you." She waved at him. When she ran to where her house was, she heard him say "Don't get any on you." Then his voise faded out._

_End flashback_

Tara then read the label. "Warning: Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children. Use a cotton ball when applying to subject." She read. 'Must be some kind of a joke.' She thought then took out a cotton ball and put some of the ooze on it. She then picked up Rick and put some on his shell. "Must wait and hour before rinsing." She finished reading. "Well, Rick. You can sleep on my pillow tonight." She said and walked over to her bed and set him on one of her extra comfy pillows. Tara then got dressed and went to bed. What she didn't know was that some of that ooze got on her hand.

Shredder's hide-out.

A tall figure in a silver armored outfit walked into the lab. Stockman was lounging on a chair and smirking at Shredder. "Did you do the deed?" Shredder asked. Stockman smirk got wider. He purposely ran into that girl and tricked her into thinking that that mutation ooze was supposed to keep the turtle alive longer. What it was supposed to do was turn it into a mutant turtle. "Yes I did Master Shredder. The effect should work right about…now." He said after counting on his wrist watch.

Tara's house.

Tara awoke when the sun shone in her eyes. As she stretched, she noticed that she wasn't wearing clothes. Instead, she had a plastron (A/N: Or whatever that thing on the front of then is called.). She also had a shell. Quickly, she got up and looked into her full body mirror. She was a tall, thin, humanoid, turtle. Tara still had her long black hair and shiny green eyes. But her body was narrow like a human female's body. Her shell was so small, that she could put a shirt on and no one would even notice it. Unless they hit her back.

"This can't be happening." She said. "You got that right." A male voise groaned behind her. Slowly, she turned around and saw a giant humanoid turtle where Rick was supposed to be. He no longer had yellow stripes on his head or his neck. He was all green and had a really dull yellow colored plastron and a light green shell (He basically looked like Leo without his mask. But he was a few inches bigger). "R-Rick?" She stuttered. The giant turtle looked at her and grinned from ear to ear. "Hi, Mom." He said and waved his hand. Tara rubbed her head and leaned agents the wall.

Rick stood up and Tara was surprised at his height. Last night, he was no bigger than her hand and now he was a bit bigger than her. He walked up to her and hugged her. "Mom, it's so good to finally be able to talk to you." He said and let her go but still had his hands on her arms. "What ever that green stuff improved me. But I'm afraid you won't be able to go back to school." He said then looked at himself in the mirror. "I do kind of miss my stripes." He yawned. Tara looked at him but couldn't help think that there was something missing. Then she got it. Tara walked to her desk and pulled out a black bandana out of her drawer. "Here." She handed it to him. He looked at it.

"But mom. This is your favorite ninja training mask." He said and held it in his hands as if it were going to break if he folded it. Tara took it from his hand softly and tied it around his eyes. She then looked directly at them and only saw white. That's what it was supposed to do. Make their eyes look like they're plain white. Tara examined it for a bit then gave a thumbs-up. "Perfect." She whispered. Rick turned around and looked at himself in the mask. "Wow. This is cool." He said and faced Tara again. He nodded a thank you. Suddenly, Tara heard a female voise call. "Tara. I'm back early from work." Tara and Rick both faced the door in shock.

"She wasn't supposed to be back this early." Tara gasped. Footsteps were heard coming up stairs. "Oh no. She can't see us like this." She panicked. Rick looked around and grabbed Tara by the arm and yanked her into the closet with him. Tara's bedroom door opened and Tara's mom poked her head in and looked around. "Must have went to school early." She said then left. She also closed the door. Once she was gone, Tara and Rick poked their heads out of the closet and as soon as they saw the coast was clear, they came out. Tara faced Rick, who was now packing needed supplies in her backpack. "What are you doing, Rick?" She asked. Rick faced her with a stern expression. "It's not safe here, Mom. Someone's bound to find out about us." He said and continued packing. Tara just nodded. "We'll leave at night so no one will see us." He finished. Yet again, all Tara could do was nod.

As soon as it was night time, the two mutants climbed out of the bedroom window. Tara needed Rick's help though. They ran into an ally and sat down side by side and relaxed for a bit. "So. How did you know how to move and talk? I mean, you've been mutated not long and you act like you really know what you're doing." She chuckled. He grinned. "We mother. It's quite simple really. After all the times I lived as a normal turtle, I've been observing on what to do." He answered. "So basically, you mimicked me?" She asked. He nodded. A chuckling noise was heard and they jumped to their feet to see a guy with a dragon tattoo on his face. "What a touching story." He chuckled evilly even more. Rick growled and stood in front of Tara. "Stay away from my mom." He threatened. He had a scowl on his face as the human walked to them closer.

The man laughed and kept walking. "Why? You going to stop me or something tough guy?" He chuckled. Tara rested her top body on Rick's shell. "Go away!" She yelled at the purple dragon. He laughed more and snapped his fingers. A whole bunch of purple dragons surrounded them. Rick looked at his adoptive mother and tried his best to keep her behind him. He knew that she couldn't fight, and truthfully, he couldn't either but he was willing to try. As the gang started attacking, Rick acted on pure instinct and charged into action and fought back as many as he could. Some how, the purple dragons were able to get him really far away. Leaving Tara, defenseless.

The gang members punched and tossed her around like a rag doll. "Rick!" She called out in pain. They pushed her face flat on the wall. Then something yanked the guys off of her and a green hand rested on her shoulder. She thought it was Rick so she turned her head to see something that looked like Rick but had a blue mask and had katanas (Type of Japanese swored.). "Are you ok?" He asked in a clam soft voise. Tara turned her whole body and nodded while shaking like a leaf.

Tara looked around and saw Rick punch out the last man. He turned to face his 'mom' only to see a turtle similar to him, near her. Thinking that he was an enemy, he started attacking him. The blue masked one was able to dodge all the blows with ease. "Hey! I'm only trying to help." The blue masked turtle called and dodged another punch from Rick. "You ain't fooling me! You just want to hurt my mom!" Rick shouted and punched the blue masked turtle, who dodges it like it was a easy thing to dodge. "Mom?!" The blue masked one asked shocked and looked at Tara the back at Rick. He was able to dodge a kick from Rick.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said then jumped over Rick. Rick turned around and faced the other turtle with pure hatred. "You're angry. I know. I have a brother like that. So why don't we just-AH!" The turtle said and was just able to duck a punch, causing Rick to punch a wall and leave a dent. "You leave my ma-ma alone!" Rick said and was just going to punch again, until a dark green foot hit him and made Rick fall off of his feet and onto his butt. He glared at the turtle that hit him. It looked just like the other one only it was darker, had a red mask, held sais, and was more mean looking. "Yo, Leo. Don't think that you're starting this fight without me." The red one grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I've had people ask me on where I got the name 'Rick' so I'm telling you right now before this story starts. I got the name 'Rick' off of a show that is no longer aired on T.V. And also, I like then name in here. This was actually based on a dream I had so be nice. I'm thinking of making the name be there for a reason but I'm not sure.

Blue Days Dead Ahead.

Chapter 2

Tara stared at the one called 'Leo' then at the red masked one. Right now, Rick had gotten up and stood in front of her. He didn't want her to get hurt and he thought that he was protecting her. Tara had worried about Rick. He never fought before and Tara didn't want to lose another family member. She lost her dad and her brother. She wasn't about to lose Rick. Tara stood in front of Rick. "Mom, what do you think you're doing?" Rick whispered in her ear. "I'm not losing another part of my family." She hissed silently and stood her ground when the red masked on growled.

The blue masked one, known as Leo, stood up beside the red masked turtle. "Who is this pair, Leo?" The red masked turtle asked angrily to Leo. "I over heard that big guy say that the girl was his mom." Leo whispered and got into a fighting pose. "Mother?!" The red turtle blurted out and begun laughing. "S-She looks too young to be a mother." He managed to gasp between breaths. Once he got himself under control, he faced Leo, still wearing a grin. "I'll take care of these two easily. You just stand back and watch the show." The red masked one said and charged at Rick. "Raph, No! Wait!" Leo shouted but it was too late. He was running right at them.

Rick knew what he had to do. Even if it meant Hurting Tara. "Mom, Forgive me." He said. Tara faced him. "For what?" She asked but Rick didn't answer. He just hit the back of her neck and she fell unconscious. "For that." He said and set Tara to the side. Rick got into a fighting stance and charged the one called 'Raph'. Rick threw a punch. Raph jumped behind him and kicked Rick's shell. Rick turned around and tried to kick Raph. Raph just grinned and grabbed Rick's ankle and tossed it into the air and Rick fell back onto his shell. Raph put a foot on the groaning Rick's plastron.

Leo ran up to Raph and yanked him away from the fallen turtle. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at Raph. Raph just glared at Leo. "What am I doing? What are YOU doing? I just saved your tail from this guy." He hissed. "You didn't save me. You just made this big guy angrier." Leo said and calmed his voise. They looked at his face. What looked like a anger on his face was really a pained face. "Lets go." Raph said and started to walk away until he heard Leo say "We can't just leave them here. You get the girl. I'll carry this guy." Leo said and took one of Rick's arms. Raph spun around to face Leo.

"Are you nuts Leo?! You can't carry him! Look how big he is compared to you! He'll flatten you to a pancake." Raph hissed. Leo looked between Raph and Rick then set the arm down and put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Then you can carry him, oh-so strong brother of mine." Leo joked and walked over to Tara and picked her up bridal style. "Yes I-HEY! Not funny Leo!" Raph growled. Leo gave a little laugh and went down a manhole and into the sewer. Raph soon followed while struggling to carry the black masked turtle.

A thought then came to Raph as they were walking around the sewers. "How do you think more turtles came in New York? How did they get like this?" He asked no one in particular but Leo decided to answer with a simple "I don't know." and kept walking. 'Good question Raph.' The blue masked turtle thought and stopped at the entrance of their lair. They walked in and Leo walked to the couch and set Tara down on it. "Find some place to put him." Leo said, mentioning to Rick. Raph nodded and set Rick in the chair beside the couch.

They soon heard taps. Raph and Leo turned their heads to face a giant grey rat in a robe and holding a walking stick. "My sons. I am so glad you have returned." He said with his Japanese accent. Leo walked up to the rat and gave a little bow before returning to where he was standing. "Master Splinter, we found these two while on our patrol through the city." Leo said and watched the rat walk up to the couch and the to the chair. "Where did you find these two, Leonardo?" The rat asked. "We found then in an ally way, Master Splinter." Raph answered for Leo.

"Come. We must let them rest. Once they awaken, we shall ask our questions. You two will wake your brothers and tell them and take turns watching over them." Master Splinter said and walked away. "Wait, Master Splinter." Leo said and ran over to the rat that had stopped and faced him. "What is it my son?" He asked the turtle. "Well. I heard the turtle with the black mask say something about that girl being his mother. But she doesn't look like she's old enough to be a mother. How do you think that's possible?" Leo asked. "Some things, my son, are best waited for." Was the answer he got from the rat before the rat went back into the room he came out of.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I haven't been having any ideas. I hope you enjoy this. If I don't have their personalities right, please tell me and explain to me on how I can make them better.

( 'insert words here' ) Translation to a different language for Tara.

**('insert words here') ** Translation to a different language for Rick.

Blue Days Dead Ahead

Chapter 3

"Why do I have to watch them?" Raph grumbled as he sat on the floor near the couch. Tara had tossed and turned ever once in a while and right now she was sleeping flat on her stomach. The other turtle they had found was still on the chair with his legs hung over the arm of the chair. Klunk was sitting on a near by table, keeping an eye on everything in the room.

"I've had enough of waiting!" Raph growled and stood up. Klunk, knowing that his watch wasn't over, ran to him and ran around Raph's feet. Raph stumbled around and unfortunately, was so close to the couch he fell on his plastron on the back of her shell. Tara's eye opened the second she felt his weight and yanked herself off the couch and out from him. She stood up.

"What do you think your doing?!" She shouted and that awoke Rick. He was so startled; he fell right out of the chair and onto the floor. Rick then sat up and glared at Raph. "What the shell do ya' mean?!" Raph growled and stood up.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Tara hissed. "Well maybe if Klunk hadn't of ran around my feet, I wouldn't have tripped and fell on ya'!" He growled. Tara glared at him and felt a small fuzzy thing rub against her leg. She looked down and saw an orange cat. 'This must be Klunk.' She thought and went back to glaring at Raph.

"You leave that cat out of this!" Tara yelled at the red masked turtle. "Don't you tell me who I should and shouldn't leave out of this!" He yelled back at her. Rick decided that this was a good time to help Tara.

"Don't you dare yell at my mom." Rick growled dangerously at Raph as soon as he, literally, stood between them. Raph growled and their foreheads touched each other as they glared each other in the eye.

"Raphael! Enough of this!" A Japanese accent said. Rick, Tara and Raph turned their heads to see a giant rat in a tattered robe with a walking stick. Raph turned his head away, closed his eyes and growled. His hand was lifted and showed that he was ready to punch something.

"Yes, Master Splinter." He growled and stepped away. The rat known as Master Splinter started walking up to them. Tara, who was known to be afraid of rats, hid behind Rick, who was getting himself ready to fight incase he needed too.

"No need to tense yourself. I will not harm you two. Now, do you care to explain how you got this way?" He asked. Tara came out from behind Rick, slowly and nodded. They all sat down and Tara began to explain what happened. The blue turtle and the purple looked like they had ears wide open and listen as Rick and Tara took turns explaining their story, the orange masked turtle just stared at Tara throughout the story and the red masked turtle acted as if he could care less of what happened. As for the rat, he looked at both of them as they took their turns explaining.

As the story ended, everyone started talking to each other. Rick and Tara were given questions.

"How old are you?"

"Why do you have hair if you're a turtle?"

"Why does that guy call you 'mom'?"

The basic question for the two turtles. "Well. The first question would be, I am 18. I have no idea why I still have hair. And he calls me mom because I adopted him." Was an answer she gave them.

"Perhaps now we should introduce ourselves." Master Splinter said. They all nodded except Raph, who just grunted. The orange turtle was the first one to talk.

"My name's Michelangelo, dudet. But you can call me Mikey." He said and winked. Tara shuddered silently. She never did like it when boys did that. "I'm Leonardo. Leo for short." The blue masked turtle said the purple one then spoke up. "I'm Donatello but you can call me Don or Donnie." He said. "You already know my name, miss." Master Splinter said. Everyone tuned their heads to look at Raph.

He grunted. "Raphael. Call me Raph." He finally said after a few moments and growled angrily. They looked at them and Tara got what they meant. "Oh, yes. My name is Tara and this," She looked at the big turtle beside her. "His name is Rick." She said. Rick nodded. "Leonardo," Leo turned to face Splinter. "Please show our guests their rooms." He said. Leo bowed and let them to a room that was right beside his room.

"If you have any questions, just let one of us know. I hope you like it here." Leo said and watched as Tara looked around the room. It had a bit of dust and cobwebs in it but it was fine. The room had two beds. On had a white blanket on it and the other bed had a grey blanket. "This room is pretty good." Rick whispered, not knowing if anyone heard him. Leo did but Tara was too busy looking around the room to notice. There was an old dresser. It was a bit broken but it was in a pretty good condition. On the wall between the beds was a mirror. It had a fake golden frame around the glass. On the nightstand under the mirror were an alarm clock and a empty picture frame.

"This place is perfect." Tara said and walked to Leo and gave him a hug (A/N: Awww…!). Leo, who was not used to that, didn't do anything but stand there. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. That's when he noticed something. 'She's still warm blooded?' He thought as he felt her body heat hit his body. When she let go and walk away, he could feel the cold air that covered the lair hit the spot that was kept warm by her body heat. She shivered slightly.

"You're welcome." He said and gave her a little smile. Tara smiled back and sat on the bed with the white sheet. Leo turned his head to see Rick glaring at him. Leo cleared his throat. "Well I'm going to train with my brothers. You guys can watch if you want. And Rick might be allowed to learn ninjitsu." He said. Tara grinned and stood beside Rick.

"Of course! He'll love learning ninjitsu." She said and jumped up and down on her feet. Rick was about to protest until he saw her smile. He sighed in defeat. Tara and Rick followed Leo to the place her called a dojo. Tara sat down in a corner that was a bit far from where they were training so she wouldn't get in the way. Rick and Leo walked up to Splinter. Leo said something in Japanese so she couldn't understand what he was saying.

The training had lasted an hour. They were allowed a break and Rick sat down beside Tara. "So how'd it go?" She asked. Rick grinned proudly. "It was good. But Raph was being a jerk." He said. "I heard that!" Raph shouted from a distance. "Let's talk in Spanish." Tara said and Rick nodded.

(So tell me, how did your training go?)

**(It was ok beside the fact that Raph was a jerk.)**

(Don't worry. Soon he'll learn to like you like a brother.)

**(I sure hope so, Mom.)**

(Same here. Did you learn any new moves?)

**(Yes. There are so many but I don't know where to start. The 'Dragon claw' then there's the 'Hind kick' and there's also the 'Round punch'. I don't know if I should be happy or proud.)**

(How about both?)

"Hey!" a shout stopped their conversation and the turned their heads to face Raph. "Speak a language that we can actually understand." He growled. "Make us!" Tara growled, a little fed up with Raph's attitude. Raph growled and ran right at Tara but was pinned down by Rick. Raph tried to kick Rick off but Rick's weight was keeping him pinned but barely. Each time Raph, struggled under Rick's weight, the more Rick loosened his grip on Raph's wrists.

"Get off of me!" Raph shouted at Rick. "Not unless you leave my mother alone!" Rick said with clinched teeth, still doing his best not to let Raph out of his grip. Raph was able to then, push Rick off of him and started to storm away but he stopped to glare at Tara. "You won't always have your body guard around to protect you, _Tara_!" Raph hissed as he stretched her name. Tara's heart was pounding. To tell you the truth, she was scared to death of Raph. The only things That made her seem like she was brave around Raph was her anger and the fact that Rick was hanging around her. A green hand rested on Tara's shoulder. She turned her head to face Don.

"It's ok. He's always threatening our new friends. It's just the way he is. We won't let him hurt you." He said and gave Tara a soft smile. Tara, if she wasn't so scared, she would have smiled back but she didn't. Tara watched as he walked away. "Rick," She said and Rick faced her while giving a small 'Hmm?' "Thanks." She said. "No problem mother."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I want to thank all of the people who reviewed. They actually gave me ideas for this chapter. I hope it's not sloppy. Sorry that this took so long. Did I get their personalities right?

Blue Days Dead Ahead

Chapter 4

Tara was finally starting to calm down. Rick had gone back to his training with Splinter so he could try to catch up to the other guys. It wasn't long before Tara had just stepped inside the kitchen that she was met with a grinning Mikey.

"Hi, Dudet!" He said excitedly. Tara nearly jumped out of her skin; he startled her that much. "Hi, Mikey." She said in a faint whisper. Tara was still getting used to having to live with six boys and no girls. It was all too weird for her. Tara sat down at the table and rubbed her head with her hands. Tara, who was still getting used to walking around with a shell, had sore shoulders. Her shell may have been small and it did cover her back, it was heavy and it kind of hurt. Tara did whatever she could to massage her shoulders but her arms were tired. Suddenly, she felt two hands start to massage her shoulders and the top of her arms. Tara turned her head and saw that it was none other than Mikey, massaging her shoulders. When he saw her face him, he just gave a little grin.

Tara relaxed against the back of the chair and moaned. For a ninja, you could always go to him for a massage. As soon as he took his hands away, Tara's shoulders actually felt better. "Thanks." She muttered.

"No prob. Dudet." He said and got ready to make dinner. Soon after, Rick walked in all sweaty. He was followed by Leo, Don, and Raph. Rick sat beside Tara, Leo sat on the other side of her, Don sat beside Rick and Raph sat beside Leo, glaring at Tara. No one spoke for minutes.

"Of all the people to trust, why's ya' have ta' go and trust _Baxter Stockman_?!" Raph snapped. Tara looked down to the table. "I thought that he was a good guy." She said. "That ain't good enough!" Raph pounded the table, which caused Tara's head to jolt up.

"Raph, enough!" Hissed Leo. "Yeah, Raph. Give the girl a break. She's had a rough day." Mikey said while carrying two plates on each arm and two on his head. He set them on the table and sat beside Don.

"Oh, I'll give her a break all right. First I'm gonna break her arms then her legs and finally her neck!" Raph hissed. Rick sensed bad vibes and rested a hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Stop it, Raphael." Leo growled and stood up slowly. "Or what, Leo? You'll yell at me?" Raph yelled and stood up, grinning as he saw that Leo was at a loss of words. "Not like I haven't dealt with that before." He said and glared at Tara. "And _Madam Mayhem_ here thought it would be ok to trust a crazy scientist!" Raph spat.

"Leave Tara out of this, Raph!" Leo threatened. "Why don't you make me, Leo?!" Raph hissed. That did it. Leo didn't care if it was against his code. What Raph had said has crossed the line. He lunged and Raph and he fought while rolling and they rolled right out the kitchen door. Tara turned her head to see Don and Mikey shake their heads and began eating. Rick took his hand off Tara's shoulder and began eating himself.

"Isn't one of you two going to stop them?!" Tara asked. She was still scared half to death. Her heart pounded against her cheast. "No." Don said. "We don't want anything to do with their fights. It's best to just let them fight it out on their own." Don finished and continued eating. Tara sighed and ate her food. She could hear a noise that sounded like wood being thrown against a hard surface and two voices that said 'Ow.' came. She giggled a little. She could only guess what that was.

Later that night, Tara tossed and turned on her bed and Rick just laid on his bed, sleeping like a log. 'I can't sleep.' She thought and stepped out of her room and started to head to the living room. When she was just about half way there, something grabbed her arm and slammed her onto the wall. Her shell became very sore from the blow of the wall.

"I told you that I'd get you when your body guard wasn't around." The very familiar gruff New York accent came. She could only guess that it was Raph. Tara could feel his warm breath hit her face and neck. She became scared. She had no idea on what he'd do. And there was no one around to protect her from him. She was alone. Tara began to whimper.

"W-What are you going to do?" She whispered. It was so dark that she couldn't see and she could just imagine his smirk at the sight of her whimpering right in front of him. "Oh nothing that could scar ya'." He said. Tara could feel his arm trace up and down her right leg. That made her shiver and start to panic.

"L-leave me alone." Her voice shacked. "Why should I?" He grinned and his arm snaked around her waist. Tara's heart sped up in fear. She started to struggle but got punched in the jaw and she fell right on the floor. Everything went black for her after that.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Meh. My brain had so much trouble getting ideas. Now remember that this was based on a dream I had so be nice. I want to thank all of the people that reviewed and I'm glad you like it.

('insert words here') Language translation for Tara

**('Insert words here') Language translation for Rick.**

Blue Days Dead Ahead.

Chapter 5

Tara's eyes had opened to see that she was in the place they call Don's lab. "It is so good to see you finally awake." Splinter's voice broke through the quiet lab. Tara turned her head and saw Splinter by the door. Tara opened her mouth but pain shot through her entire jaw and it made her wince.

"Do not try to speak, Tara. It will only worsen your condition." He said and sat in a chair beside the medal table that she was laying on. She wanted to know what happened while she was unconscious. She wanted to know if Raph had done anything to her. She wanted to know. Splinter seemed to read this off her face and frowned.

"I know what you are thinking, Tara. Let me tell you of what happened." He said and started to bring stuff in. He brought the first aid, some healing tea, and an ice pack. He handed her the ice pack and she put it on her sore jaw. "Here was how it all happened." He started.

_Flashback_

_Raph had just punched Tara and was starting to roll her on her stomach. "What are you doing?" Don's voice came out. Raph looked up and growled. Don was standing there, with a drowsy face. Raph growled and talked Don, which woke him up. Raph then picked Don up and tossed him across the room. Don landed on the table and knocked a vase over. Leo and Mikey, who were awoken by the noise, came to see what had happened. By the time they got there, Raph was heading towards Tara's unconscious form. Don laid on the table, knocked out._

"_Raph, Stop!" Mikey called. He has a bad feeling. He ran up to Raph and tried to pull him away from Tara but was knocked into the wall but he wasn't hurt too much. Just a scrape. Leo had managed to pull and hold Raph to the side of the pillar holding the roof. "Get Tara, Mikey!" Leo called through clenched teeth. Mikey didn't answer. Instead he just picked Tara up bridle style and carried her to the lab._

"_What were you thinking, Raph?!" Leo growled while struggling to hold hid little brother to the wall. He was o busy struggling that he didn't notice that Raph's eyes had looked as of he wasn't in his body and that his body was working on pure instinct. As soon as Mikey and Tara were far out of range, Raph just collapsed into a sleep state. By this time, Don had woken up. Raph then started to move then lifted his head to face Leo._

"_What happened?" Raph asked and fell back into his sleep state._

_End Flashback_

"So you see, Tara. I may be afraid that you have gone into season." Splinter said. Tara's eyes went wide. "My sons are locked in their rooms, Tara. There is no need to be alarmed for now. The reason Raphael was affected first was because he was most aggressive when you started. No doubt that the others, even Rick, will be affected as well." He explained. Tara sat up and put her hands on her face, ignoring the pain. Splinter put a furry hand on one of her shoulders.

"It is best to wait out the month. My sons will be able to be let out of their rooms. But you must be locked into a room by yourself." Splinter said. Tara nodded, still shocked about what happened.

The plan had worked perfectly. Tara stayed in a single room by herself and the others were let out. There was a private bathroom in the room she was locked into and Splinter would bring in her meals. Rick had gotten so good with his training; he was able to do ninjitsu with the others. Once the month had gone, Tara was finally let out.

"Guys! You got to see this." Mikey shouted one day and everyone went to where he was and the T.V. was on a news program that showed Tara's house. "That's my home." Tara muttered.

"An in local news: A young lady was believed to be kidnapped right from her own home. Reports show that not only this young lady has been kidnapped but her pet turtle along with her. This lady's name is Tara Stolen." The news showed a picture of Tara holding Rick when they were normal. "If anyone has seen or heard of Tara, please contact the owners of this number." The reporter said and on the bottom of the screen showed her phone number.

"This is where you used to live?" Don asked in disbelief as he eyed the small mansion. "Yeah. My parent got rich by selling special remedies of junk." Tara said. "I don't believe it! You had your own mansion? Did you like it? Was it nice? What was the real reason you left when you got the ooze?" Mikey asked in one big breath.

"It _was _nice." Rick said in a bored tone. He was laying on the couch on his side with a hand holding his head. "Yes it was. But it got boring and lonely there." Tara said and dropped the other questions. "Raph, you've been pretty quiet over there. You ok?" Don asked. It was true. Raph was sitting at the edge of the couch, really quiet. So quiet, you wouldn't even know he was there.

"Hm?" He asked then it clicked in his mind. "Oh yeah. Just…thinking." He said. "No wonder I smell something frying." Mikey said and waved a hand at his nose playfully. The strange thing was, Raph didn't even bother to reply. Or react in that matter. "Uh…Bro." Mikey said and started waving a hand in front of Raph's face. Then he tried snapping. Raph didn't blink of move. He just sat there staring. This was freaking everyone out. That night, everyone was asleep. Tara had just brushed her teeth and was heading to the room she shared with Rick but she passed Raph's room.

"It wasn't the timing you know." She heard him say. Tara jumped when she suddenly heard his voise. "I know, my son. But why did you try to do it?" Splinters voise rang out. "I didn't mean to. It's just. That foot got in the way and shot me with a needle thing." Raph's voise was heard again. "It must have activated when you got tense and angry." Splinter said. She then heard Raph sigh. "Tara's never going to forgive me." Raph said. Tara didn't stay to hear the rest. She just ran to her room and cover herself up in the covers but failed to sleep. She had a feeling that Splinter was hiding something and refused to tell her. With that, some how, Tara soon fell to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I won't be able to update for two weeks, starting with tomorrow. Today is the last day I'll be able to update until the two weeks are over. So send your reviews today because you'll have to wait a long time if you send them tomorrow or any other day for two weeks. I hope this chapter made since. You'll find out the rest of what went on with Raph later on in this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters. I found out that I'm allowed to make chapters but I can't reply to 'Ask the Guys' for atleast tomorrow. But I want to thank all of the people that reviewed this. I hope people read my other fics too.

Blue Days Dead Ahead

Chapter 6

Splinter had done his best to keep Raph calm. They had told Don about the dart and now they were waiting for the results. Don looked at the computer screen of the blood sample he took.

"Amazing!" Don exclaimed and began typing on the keyboard. Raph faced Don. Raph was currently sitting on the medal bed. "What?" Raph asked. On the computer screen, showed purple gunk, swallowing his red blood cells.

"What the shell is that, Don?!" Raph asked. Splinter rested a paw on his shoulder. "If my calculations are correct, and they are, that purple goop is a drug. It does weird stuff to your body by taking control of bits by bits of your brain and your blood cells are a one-way ticket to your brain." Don said and continued to type on the computer.

"So my blood is a taxi to that gunk?" Raph asked, discounted. Don nodded and groaned. "However. There may be a way to cure you, Raph." Don continued.

OOOOOOOOOO

"After a while, Rick and I, moved to a apartment once my dad lost his job." Tara told. She had been telling Leo and Mikey about how she moved. "My uncle owns that place now. I visit him every once in a while." She finished.

"But why did the phone number go to him then?" Mikey asked. "It was my week to visit him." Tara said. Mikey made a 'Oh.' Noise and Leo just stayed quiet. After a while, Raph came out and Rick, stepped in front of Tara. Raph stopped and glared at Rick.

" What are you looking at?" Raph hissed and stomped to Rick and Tara. Leo sighed. "Raph, leave them alone for once." He said and Raph stomped to him. "Why don't you make me, Leo? Or are you too _scared_?" That hit a nerve on Leo. Leo tackled Raph to the ground and they began to fight on the ground.

"Maybe it's best that we stay out of this." Mikey said and began lightly pushing Tara away. "But shouldn't we stop them?" Tara asked as soon as Mikey and her were in the kitchen. Mikey shook his head. "Even I know when to stay out of those twos' way." He said and sat down. Tara took a seat, in front of Mikey's seat.

"So…" She began." Ever played 'Rally Goose'?" Mikey looked at her. (A/N: That's a game that I made up. You have a stack of cards. It's kind of like 'Go Fish'. You get four of the same cards and you say 'Rally Goose'. If you get five decks of four cards you win. If you get four ace's, four 3's, four 4's, four queen's, an or four king's, you win.)

OOOOOOOOOO

A tall muscular man in a iron suit stormed to the lab part of his tall building. "Stockman." He hissed. "Did you do as I said?" He hissed to the guy that Tara ran into. "Yes master Shredder." He yawned.

OOOOOOOOOO

It had been a few more days. Tara had noticed that Rick started hanging around the other guys more. He'd still hang around and protect Tara but not as much as before, giving Tara more opportunities for Tara to become more outgoing. But that night with Raph, had shaken Tara more that she thought. And it has done more then what everyone has told her.

_THUNK!_

Tara had dropped the dictionary she was holding and fell to her hands and knees. "Mother!" Rick's voice appeared behind her. Tara held onto her stomach. "Mum. Are you ok?" Rick asked. Rick, somehow, developed a habit to call he 'mum' instead of 'mom' over the days. Tara shook her head in a 'no' kind of way. Rick started to panic. The others were out patrolling and it left Tara and Rick alone.

He picked he up 'bridle' style and carried her to the couch. Once he got there, he set her on the couch and rested a hand on her stomach part of her plastron. What he felt made Rick want to take his hand off. '_What the shell was that?!_' He thought and set his hand back on the spot he had it before. He felt a lump. A Big lump, like she ate a lot, kind of lump.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Blue Days Dead Ahead 

Chapter 7

Rick's hand lifted from Tara's stomach. He knew what that was. The guys must not have gotten to Raph and Tara in time. He growled in anger. "Yo! We're home!" Mikey's voice rang out. Rick, who's still boiling in anger, stomped up to Mikey and lifted him up by his shoulders.

"Where's Raph?" He hissed. Mikey's eyes grew. "H-He's in the dojo. Why?" Mikey said. Rick dropped Mikey and went to where Mikey pointed. As soon as he got into the dojo, Rick stormed to Raph, who was punching a punching bag, and punched him hard enough so that Raph fell back on his shell.

"What the shell's you're problem?" Raph hissed and looked at Rick's red face. Rick jumped on Raph and started to wrestle with him.

"Do you have any idea on what you did to my mother?!" Rick growled. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Raph growled back. "Yes you do!" Rick hissed. "What are you two doing?" Tara's voice echoed. Both boys stopped and looked to their left to see Tara standing there with a blanket over her shoulders.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tara had awoken shortly after Rick left to fight Raph. She sat up. "About time you woke up dudet." Mikey said and walked in with a blanket over his right shoulder.

"Where's everyone?" She asked weakly. Mikey put the blanket over her shoulders and she pulled it tighter to her. "Well, Leo and Master Splinter is in Splinter's room, meditating, Don's in his room, I'm here and Rick went to find Raph in the dojo." Mikey said and to prove his point, Rick and Raph's shouts were heard from a different room.

Tara got up and headed to the noise and only heard Rick shout "yes you do!". She couldn't take the noise and walked in there to see Raph and Rick fighting. "What are you doing?" She asked. The two boys stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"M-Mother." Rick stuttered. "I-I can e-explain." Rick said and looked shamefully as he stood in front of Tara. Tara crossed her arms. "I'm waiting." She said. "Well we—" Rick was about to say but Raph cut him off. "This nut case here just up and tackled me and began accusing me! If you ask me, you need to teach that kid some manners." Raph growled and walked away.

Tara gasped. "For your information, Rick in not a nut case and he has more manners then you'll ever have!" She shouted to his retreating form. Obviously, he ignored her because he didn't respond. Tara suddenly found herself out of breath and fell only for Leo to catch her.

"I heard everything." Leo said. Tara looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. Leo didn't answer. Instead. He carried her to Don's lab. Once they were there, Leo whispered something in Don's ear and Don gasped and dropped the tools he was using and shoved everyone out.

"Don, What's going on?" Tara asked, slightly losing her breath. "Tara," Don began. "How do you feel?" He asked. Tara looked at him strangely. But she told him.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Blue Days Dead Ahead 

Chapter 8

"I'm what?!" Tara's yell echoed through the entire lair. Don's eyes went wide. "Well you see. You have eight more months until it's time but…You are…well…you know…" Don said and chuckled nervously. She put her face in her hands.

"This can't be happening to me." She groaned. Don rested a hand on her shoulder but Tara shrugged it off. "Well. None of us knew until we were able to pull Raph away ten minutes later. That dart he was shot with did something to his brain. It wasn't his or your fault." Don said and turned to his computer and typed down what he had found out. Tara looked up at his shell.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Don just kept on typing. "I'm recording about what has happened until the due date." He said without looking at her. Tara sniffed. "Oh." She whispered to herself.

OOOOOOOOOO

Everyone besides Rick, had went to do what they do best. Raph was training, Mikey was watching cartoons and Leo and Splinter were meditating and talking about Bushido. Or as Casey liked to call it "Bushidoodoo.' That thought made Rick chuckle. Ever since they met Casey and April, Rick was able to cool off easily. They just were so hilarious besides Mikey. Rick was snapped out of his thoughts as Don and Tara stepped out. They faced each other.

None said a word. They just stared at each other and Rick got the message. They would have to tell Raph sooner or later. Personally, Rick just wished that it would be later.

OOOOOOOOOO

Everyone except Tara was sitting in the living room the next day. Tara had slept in and the others didn't have the heart to wake her, nor did Raph. Splinter stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I think that most of us knows why we are here. Except one." He said and looked at Raph. Everyone else turned their heads to face him. "What?" Raph asked once he noticed all the stares are directed to him. "Which one of you, my sons, would like to explain this to Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Not me!" Mikey's voice came.

"I'm not getting into this!" Rick called and glared at Raph, Who glared back.

"I'll tell him." Leo said and stood up. All heads turned to face him as he went up to Raph and whisper something into his ear. Raph almost fell over.

"No way!" He Yelled. Everyone nodded. Raph paused for a minute. No one knew what would happen next. Suddenly, Raph scowled and ran out saying "It wasn't my fault!" And it went quiet.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tara slowly opened her eyes and looked at her clock. _'Three o'clock AM! Oh man! I over slept!' _She yelled in her head. As soon as she tried to get up, her stomach felt horrible. "I'm going to puke!" She yelled and ran to the door, slammed it open, ran into the bathroom and bent over the toilet and released the food she ate last night. That's when Leo poked his head in and saw Tara like that.

"You ok?" He asked and patted her back as soon as he walked by her side. "No." She said. "I feel sick." Leo chuckled. And Tara glared at him. Leo cleared his throat.

"Well Don DID say that, that was a symptom." He said. Leo got a rag and washed it in cold water and helped her to clean her mouth off.

OOOOOOOOOO

Raph's POV 

So here I am, Running around at dark. I can believe it. It's impossible to believe. What? You don't believe me? Well I'll tell you what happened a few days before we found Tara and her brat.

Flashback 

_Raph was fighting the foot. Nothin' new. He basically did this every night. His back was turned as he thought he had beaten them all. But he was wrong. One had managed to hide in the shadows during the whole fight. They took out a dart gun and shot him with a dart._

"_Ow!" Raph yelped and pulled out the dart. It had been fulled with a strange purple liquid. Shrugging it off, he dropped the dart on the ground and beat that foot to a pulp. He went home that night and had kept that dart a secret. Until now._

_End Flashback_

So don't go saying that I didn't regret asking Donnie for help! 'Cause I do regret it! I regret it a lot! If I had told Don about it sooner, Poor Tara never would have to suffer. Wait… Did I just say 'Poor Tara'? Oh yeah. That dart has done something to me. Ah! Who am I kidding?! I'm sorry for what has happened to her. But I ain't sorry for yelling at her!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Blue Days Dead Ahead 

Chapter 9

"So where's Raph?" Tara said that night. It had been hours and he hasn't returned. Mikey, Don, Rick, And Leo went out to look for her and Splinter stayed behind like always, to make sure that she would be ok.

"We do not know, my daughter. My sons are still out searching for him." Splinter said and poured Tara a cup of tea. Tara took it and took a small sip. "There's something that you're not telling me about that one night. I would like to know what it is." She said and set the cup on the table. Splinter sighed and shook his head.

"Raphael had gotten into the room you were in that night. We do not know how. But that dart had tainted his mind." Splinter finished and sighed again. Tara figured that was a sign that he wanted to drop it.

"But tell me something," Tara began. "What exactly was in this dart. All I ever hear is 'dart this' or 'dart that'. I want to know." She said. Splinter chuckled. This was how Leo acted when he was little. Master Splinter took a deep breath and began explaining how Raph looked when he came in.

Flashback 

_Raph had stumbled into the lair on the night he was hit. As he stumbled, his head began to feel light and he would've collapsed if Mikey hadn't been there. Mikey had seen him and caught him just in time._

_Mikey had told the other on what happened when he came in. The next day, they kept asking him on what happened. He just ignored them imedeantly._

_End Flashback_

"That was how he came in. Now I will tell you about the dart and how it happened." Splinter said and began telling the story.

OOOOOOOOOO

Leo had found and Followed Raph until Raph tripped and fell on a apartment building roof. Leo had stood by Raph. "Raph, you can't keep running. You have to face it." Leo said in a soft voice. Raph picked himself up and glared at Leo.

"I ain't running, Leo! I just need time to think!" Raph hissed and was about to run but Leo grabbed his wrists. "No, Raph! You ARE running. I know it wasn't your fault. It wasn't Tara's either." Leo's voice softened as soon as Raph stopped struggling. They both kept quiet until Leo decided to speak.

"C'mon, Raph. Let's go home. We'll be with you on this one. We'll help you." Leo said. He then told the others on his shell cell that he had found Raph and they were on their way back home.

OOOOOOOOOO

Splinter's ears went up as soon as he heard the door open. "Mother!" Rick shouted and ran to Tara and held her hand up to his chest. "Are you ok mother?" He asked. Tara nodded and giggled. Rick can be such a worrywart at times.

The others soon came in with Raph. Raph looked like he was in a daze and went into his room and closed his door. "Is he ok?" Asked Tara. "He's fine, dudet." Mikey said and went to his room to sleep. Leo didn't say anything and went to his room too. Splinter soon went to his room. Don just sighed and sat on the couch beside Tara.

"How are you feeling?" Don asked. Tara faced him. "My head hurts, I feel sick to my stomach and I have crazy urges to eat strange food." She said and laughed a little. Klunk then walked over and hopped onto her lap. "Hi Klunky." Tara cooed and pat Klunk on the head. He gave her one of his adorable 'Meows'.

Don chuckled. "Well, what you're experiencing right now is natural." He said and put his feet on the table. "You mean that this is supposed to happen?" She asked. Don nodded. Klunk then jumped onto Don's lap. Tara covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"Well, Klunk." He began. "It's bed time." He said and Klunk hopped off and went to his small kitty bed that Mikey had found for him.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Tara woke up to a throbbing head and a sore stomach. She slowly got up and went to the kitchen. Mikey was cooking eggs and beacon. For once, they weren't scrambled. The smell of the food made her feel sick. So she left the kitchen and went to the dojo, watching Rick practice with his bladed weapon. (It's like a bo staff with blades at both ends). He was doing pretty well.

Rick had changed a lot during the time with the guys. Now he stayed around Tara more than before but less then when they were first found. He had also started to train like Leo and Raph mixed together. Rick had also grown a bit taller and had gained more weight. Mikey had found it funny to call him 'Fatty' or 'fatso' and even 'tubby' which all ended with Rick winning and Mikey almost flat as a pancake. Rick had also learned how to use his weight when in battle to his advantage. Nonetheless, Rick kept himself in shape.

Klunk loved Tara's company. Tara had always been allergic to cats but it wasn't much. She just sneezed every once in a while. It had been two more months later and everyone noticed that she was "slightly" showing her weight. Six more months until it is time.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: If any of you are wondering, because I'm such a horrible artist, there are no pictures of Tara or the baby. Sorry but I can't make them. Now I hope you like this.

Blue Days Dead Ahead 

Chapter 10

Three more months went by. Tara couldn't move without the help of one of the guys. It was mostly Rick, who never left her side, that helped her. Her urgings for new food has grown a lot. During one night, she was eating a taco sandwich with baloney and mustered. Leo came in her room. Rick and her had gotten their own rooms a month ago.

"Hey, Tara." He said and looked discounted at her food. "Hi, Leo. Can I have some sweet tea?" Tara asked. Leo shook his head. He walked out and to the kitchen. Leo marked the day off of the calendar they had in the kitchen. He then poured Tara's tea in a glass and added sugar and stirred it.

"Didn't know you were up." Raph's voice said behind him. Leo grabbed the cup and stood in front of Raph. "Take this to Tara." Leo said and handed Raph the cup forcefully. "Why?" Raph asked with his sour attitude. "Because Tara needs it and it's your responsibility to help her more then us." Leo growled and walked out when Raph had the tea in his hand.

Raph mimicked Leo and walked into Tara's room. He went in just as she finished with her food. "Here." He hissed and set the drink on the table beside her bed. He then looked around and noticed that Rick wasn't there.

"Thanks, Raph." Tara whispered and gulped that drink. Raph was about to turn and leave but Tara's arm grabbed him. "Don't leave. Why do you hate me?" She asked. _'Probably in a mood swing.' _Raph thought. He didn't fight back. Raph remembered the last time he fought her mood swing. Raph laid on the bed beside her.

"Raph." She said. He made a 'Hmm?' noise and faced her. "Am I ugly to you?" She asked and sniffed. Raph's mouth opened and his angry expression became a sad one. "No…" He simply put it and rubbed her head softly. He had wanted to do that for a long time. He knew what he was doing. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her close to him as much as he could.

Tara wrapped her arm around him and held him close to her as much as she could and looked him straight into the eye. "Prove it." She said and closed her eyes and her lips pressed on his. Raph was shocked for a moment but closed his eyes as well and sunk into the kiss. They fell asleep that way.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I'll have more later. I'm in a hurry right now.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Blue Days Dead Ahead

Chapter 11

One month later. Two months to go. Raph was tenser than he was before. No one dared to ask him why. For they knew the reason. Tara's mood swings had gotten worse.

"But I want a banana split with extra cinnamon and French toast covered in ketchup!" Tara shouted from her room. Leo and Don left to find anything to help them in this situation. They even asked April. Rick and Raph did their best to entertain her while Mikey cooked the food she wanted.

"Your food's on it's way mother." Rick whimpered nervously. Tara's eyes watered. "My food has fallen under control of the chief. I'll save you foody!...As soon as I can get up. You wanna keep me away from my food!" Tara yelled and switched between happy and sad. Tears fell from her eyes.

"No we don't! You'll get your food soon." Raph said and kept Tara from trying to get off the bed. "You want me to starve! You all want to eat my awesome food and leave me with a crumb! No! You want to leave me with AIR!" She yelled and cried. Rick rand over to the doorway.

"Mikey, you might want to hurry up! Mum's getting impatient and I don't know how long we can keep her calm!" Rick called out. "You have to give me time! I'm working my shell off in here!" Mikey called back.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure, April?" Donnie asked and took the book that April handed him. "I'm sure, Don. This book will tell you everything that you'll need to know. And if it doesn't, call this number." April said and wrote down a phone number and handed it to him. Don gave a nod and left through a nearby window.

OOOOOOOOOO

Leo was with Casey as they were walking down the street. Leo was in a grey hoody and green jean. "You sure that this guys will have anything to help?" Leo asked as they stopped by a door.

"I'm sure, Leo. This dude has the stuff to fit your needs." Casey said and opened the door to the store. "Ah, Casey! What can I do for you?" The casher asked. Casey went over to him and whispered in his ear then he said "it's for a friend of mine." Out loud. The casher went over to a shelf and pulled out a box. He handed it to them.

"Five bucks, Casey." He said. "The deer or the cash?" Casey joked and handed him the money and took the box. They left the store and went down into a nearby manhole.

OOOOOOOOOO

"THAT was more tiring than fighting five hundred foot." Raph said and fell to the ground. Mikey had FINALLY finished Tara's food and gave it to her.

"Dude! You faced five hundred foot?" Mikey asked with a mock grin. Raph still had enough energy to give Mikey a hard punch on the arm. "Ow!" Mikey yelped and rubbed his arm. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For being an idiot!" Hissed Raph. Rick soon came out of the room and closed Tara's door. He walked over to the two. "I managed to get mother to sleep." Rick exclaimed and sat down right beside Raph.

"Guys! I'm back!" Don shouted and ran up to the three. They looked at the book in his hand. "What's the book for, Donnie?" Mikey asked. Don blushed a little. "I'd rather not say." He replied.

"Oh…" Mikey said. He got the picture, as well as the other two. "You might need that." Mikey said. Leo suddenly came behind him. "I got the things we might need." Leo said while being out of breath.

OOOOOOOOOO

Two months later. Due date. Everyone in the lair was a little shaken up. Splinter did his best to keep everyone calm but it didn't work. Don was with Tara. Raph, Splinter, Leo and Mikey were in the living room, far away from Don's lab. Raph just sat on the chair, glaring at the direction of the lab. Splinter looked up from the chess game he was playing with Rick.

"Calm down, my son. Miss Tara will be all right." Splinter said and went back to his game only to see that Rick had gotten a 'check mate'. He sighed in defeat.

"And another win by no other than me. Rick the champion!" Rick yelled in the air. They all faced him. "Sorry. I yell when I'm nervous." He said. Suddenly, Donnie had walked out of his lab and over to the others.

"Glad to say that Tara's ok. However," Don added as the sighed at the good news. "There will be more waiting because there are now two eggs…Big eggs." He finished and led them to the lab. He had both eggs in two different incubators and Tara was sleeping on the bed.

Raph was the first to see her and went to her side and gently held one of her hands that fell off the bed. "They're huge." Mikey whispered loudly. The eggs were big enough to fit in their arms. "Yes. But will the babies be mutants like us?" Leo said. Everyone became quiet. Leo had a good point.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Blue Days Dead Ahead

Chapter 12

"Can I get up yet, Don?" Tara asked. She was sitting up on the metal bed with the covers wrapped around her waist. "No." Don replied sternly and gently pushed Tara back on her shell. "You need your rest." He said and took a glance at the eggs before leaving the room. Tara had been in that room for weeks and she had no clue when she'd get out.

"How're ya' feeling?" Raph asked with a little gruff in his voice. Tara turned her head and saw Raph standing in the doorway opening. "Fine but I've felt better. How about you?" She asked. Raph replied with a simple shrug and walked over to her and sat on the chair that was beside the bed.

The two just stared at the eggs for a few minutes and then looked back at each other. No word was spoken. The only noise that came was the sound of something breaking.

_Crack…_

At first, Raph and Tara just ignored it.

_Crack…!_

It was still ignored until it gave one last,

_CRACK!!!!_

Both Raph and Tara turned their heads to see one of the eggs shaking. "Raph, Go get Don." Tara whispered. Raph didn't hesitate. He just bolted on out. "Guys! One of them is hatching!" He called. "A egg is hatching?!" Don and Leo called at the same time. "Do I need to spell it out in a book or something? C'mon!" Raph shouted and they all went to the lab, Even Splinter.

They all crowded around the egg, blocking poor Tara's view. "I can't see!" Tara called, trying to see passed them. The top of the egg popped open. Don slowly got a blanket and picked up the infant inside. It looked like Raph only smaller and a lighter shade of green. The odd thing was, it had a solid gold ring around its left eye.

"It's a boy. Congratulations Tara." Don replied happily. The baby made itself known and let out a high pitched cry. Splinter smiled to himself, happy to have a grand child. Don carefully, carried the baby to Tara and handed him to her.

"Tataron." She said. "That's his name." They all looked at her. "Tata for short, huh?" Mikey asked excitedly. She nodded and Raph glared at his brothers. "Can me and Tara be alone for a bit?" He asked angrily. They all left without question, Rick taking one last glance.

OOOOOOOOOO

"There's one thing I don't get." Donnie asked. Everyone stopped their conversation and looked at him. "If that one hatched, why didn't the other one? More importantly, why did it hatch five month too early?" He asked. The silence was never broken.

OOOOOOOOOO

Raph had let Tataron hold his big finger in his little hand. "I never thought that this would ever happen." He said. He sounded gruff and soft at the same time. "Me either." Said Tara. Tataron gave a little yawn and fell asleep in his mother's arms.

"You know, we have too many boys. We need girls." She said. Raph just gave a brief nod. They were quiet for a bit. "What was the cure for the dart?" Tara asked. "I needed to drink this gross liquid that Donnie gave me." Was all he said.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Blue Days Dead Ahead

Chapter 13

"Don, Tataron is fine and well developed." Tara giggled. Donnie had checked Tata for the millionth time. "How can you be sure? He could have a growth or a mole or something." He said and held Tata close to him to make sure he had no growths.

"A mole?" Tara giggled some more. Don faced her. "Well, I don't know. I'm just worried about him. He DID hatch five months early." Donnie replied and held Tata up to the light. Klunk meowed in agreement.

"You worry too much Don. You keep it up and you will get wrinkles." Tara said. Don just looked away for a second until he felt a warm yellow liquid fall down his arm His head shot to Tataron.

"Tata!" Don yelped in surprise. Tataron giggled a baby giggle and gave a mouthful of baby noises. "Eww…!" He said and handed Tata to Tara. He then got a wet towel and wiped his arm off.

"He's only been here for a week and already he pees on me." Donnie groaned. Tara laughed behind her hand as she watched Don. "Remember, Don. He's just a baby." Tara laughed. A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Don called from his computer. The door opened, showing Rick. "Can I hold him? Mikey wants too as well. He won't leave me alone." Rick yawned. Mikey had kept him up all night, wanting to hold the baby and saying about how cool it was. She nodded and Rick got the baby and left the room.

"I'll be back Tara. I need to take a shower." Don said and left. The door was left open and Raph poked his head in. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Sure." Cheered Tara. She hadn't seen Raph in days.

He went in and sat on the bed she was on. Raph then looked at the lone egg. "Will that thing ever hatch?" He asked. "Don said that it wasn't a dud. That's why he left the incubator on. So I'm guessing so." Tara said with a sigh. Raph gave a 'Mmmm-hmmm.' And laid on the bed. He put his arm around Tara's waist and kissed her up and down her neck.

Tara closed her eyes as soon as his mouth got on her lips and she kissed back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Don locked the door once Raph went in. He had no idea why he went in but Raph wanted the door closed and locked. He went into the living room and saw Splinter holding the infant, feeding him milk with a baby bottle. He smiled down at the infant.

"Hey Donnie-boy. Why is there a solid gold ring (ya' know? A solid gold circle around his eye) around Tata's left eye?" Mikey asked. Donnie put a hand to his chin and paced a bit. "It is unusual. It's unnatural. To tell you the truth, I have no idea." He finished.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rick was woken from the sounds of groaning and laughing. The laughing was soon followed by cries…infant cries…Tataron's cries! Rick bolted out of bed and into the dojo. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. There was the Shredder, holding Tataron in his arms.

Rick looked around. Everyone was unconscious on the floor. Tata's baby bottle was on it's side on the floor, little bits of milk came from it.

"Hello." Shredder said coldly then laughed. "Let him go!" Rick yelled and took out his weapon. Tata's cries became shrills as Shredder swung him side to side by the foot. By this time, Tara was awake and sat up with strain.

"I think not. This young turtle would do well with me. And who'd thunk it? Killing his own family." Shredder laughed evilly and ran out. "Rick! Tataron!" Tara cried and chased after them, ignoring the pain.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rick had followed Shredder to his hideout. Once Shredder was in, Rick rushed to the hideout and bust in, unknowing Tara.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: That's all folks! I will make a sequel but I need to know if you guys want one before I actually make it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
